La Novia Muerta
by Richter EverSwan
Summary: La primera vez que miré a Edward Cullen me aterroricé. Desde el momento en que le distinguí desde mi bicicleta, hubiera debido darme cuenta de que era mejor mantenerme alejada de él. Pero en un santiamén Edward me atrapó, me envolvió con su tristeza y me atrajo con su secreto: un enigma que se inició con un asesinato.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y algunos cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

La primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen, me aterroricé.

Desde el momento en que le distinguí desde mi bicicleta, pese a los rayos de sol que me cegaban, hubiera debido darme cuenta de que era mejor mantenerme alejada de él. Me estaba acercando a algo peligroso y terrorífico.

Creo que en ese mismo momento supe que Edward me metería en líos. Pero una persona no siempre hace caso de su intuición, no siempre se guía por el sentido común, o al menos yo no lo hice.

Así que en un santiamén Edward me atrapó, me envolvió con su tristeza y me atrajo con su secreto: un enigma que se inició con un asesinato.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _La historia absoluta es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y algunos cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Me dediqué a observar el paisaje, que poco a poco se iba transformando. Con un adiós aún colgando en mis labios, contemplé cómo los verdes árboles se movían a medida que nuestro auto avanzaba. La temperatura se hacía cada vez más caliente, pero era muy soportable. Bueno, realmente estaba acostumbrada.

Era un día a finales de abril, nos estábamos mudando a Shocklin Falls, un pueblo ciertamente pequeño y con maneras de ser el típico lugar en el que todos se conocen sin excepción.

«Pueblo chico, infierno grande» — pensé automáticamente.

Era muy probable que ahí los secretos, no eran tan secretos. Suponía que incluso la infidelidad era visto como algo...normal. Al menos esa fue mi primera impresión al ver el letrero del pueblo. O bien, tenía que dejar de ver muchas películas melodramáticas.

Aunque el cielo despejado y reluciente me produjo un alivio. Mis padres intercambiaban comentarios acerca del tiempo y de lo impresionante que lucía la entrada a nuestro nuevo hogar. No podía negarlo, una hilera de plantas silvestres, fiablemente teñidas de colores variados en cada lado de la carretera, tomaban un aspecto encantador. Pero después de segundos, resultaba empalagoso a la vista. Violeta, rojo, verde, amarillo, rosa...el color blanco era lo más rescatable.

— !Mamá!, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a casa? — preguntó mi hermano menor, Jacob.

— Pronto, ya verán que les encantará — respondió Renné, nuestra madre.

— ¿Y si no le gusta a Bella?, es muy quisquillosa — comentó Jacob arrugando la nariz.

Rodeé los ojos y no tuve más remedio que sonreír. Eso le molestaba más. Aunque fuimos por muchos años compañeros de juego y travesuras; ya todo había cambiado. O al menos en parte. Nos molestábamos, peleábamos, pero en sí nos protegíamos mutuamente.

Una vez, cuando un grupito de chicos y chicas grandes le molestaban en el colegio, lo defendí interponiéndome entre los empujones y golpes. Arañé y en puños ataqué a las grandulonas; mi hermano hizo lo mismo cuando los demás bravucones me estaban sujetando. Después llegaron mis amigas, Laurent, Irina, Carmen, y el novio de ésta. Se metieron a la lucha en nuestra ayuda; el final fue desastroso (Y con desastroso me refería a suspendidos por una semana) pero les habíamos dado una paliza.

«Oh, cuánto las extraño, chicas.» — me dije mentalmente, sin darme cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima se empezó a asomar sin mi permiso.

— ¿Por qué lloras, gusana? — cuestionó mi hermano divertido, aunque se notaba el hilo de preocupación, muy apenas.

— Por nada, medio bicho — contesté mostrándole la lengua — Ocúpate de ajustar tus agujetas, tonto — le indiqué a sus pies y se limitó a hacer una mueca chistosa.

— Eres insoportable — dijo él.

— Tú lo eres más, añadiendo lo feo — contraataqué y me partí de risa.

Bueno, he ahí una mentira. Jacob a sus catorce años aparentaba tener unos cuántos más. Era alto (¿Pueden creer que soy más baja que mi hermano pequeño? ¡Qué rabia!), su cuerpecillo dejaba ver unos cuántos músculos, de piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. !Todo un galán!, debía admitir.

Sacudí la cabeza contrariada, y reí en mis adentros al pensar en ello. Si él lo supiera, seguro que ya tendría con que molestarme en siglos.

— !Llegamos! — exclamó Renné.

Miré detenidamente la casa, mientras bajaba airada del automóvil. Era pequeña, pero si se veía con ojo crítico, seguro que había más espacio del que aparentaba. La pintura amarilla opaca estaba cernida por casi todos los lados exteriores, claro que el blanco en las líneas y el azul lechoso en las ventanas también dominaba.

Me pasé casi toda la tarde acomodando mis cosas en mi nuevo aposento personal. Mi habitación. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de un verde claro, las cortinas de encaje ya azuladas flanqueando la ventana. De verdad que me gustaba.

Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara en todo momento frente a mis padres; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar con desaliento a través del cristal la delgada cortina de agua a punta de secarse, y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar acerca de mi nueva vida. Lejos de mis amigos. Quizá les llamara después ansiosa.

Al anochecer, bajé para auxiliar a mi mamá en la cocina. Nuestra primera cena aquí y merecía ser tranquila. Era una fortuna que a mi corta edad fuera una experta cocinera, gracias a las lecciones de la abuela Swan. Vacío sus conocimientos gastronómicos en mí dado que Renné jamás mostró interés alguno; al principio fue una tortura entre quemaduras y pequeñas explosiones de fuego en la estufa, pero después, se redujo a cero accidentes.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les parece? — preguntó Charlie, mi padre, cuando los platos servidos se habían extendido en la mesa.

— ¿El qué? — dijo Jacob metiéndose un gran bocado de comida, a paso veloz.

— La casa.

— Muy genial, me gusta todo de aquí — comentó mi hermano sin dejar de probar el platillo. Puse una cara de repulsión y él lo notó, pero en vez de atacarme verbalmente, prosiguió.

— ¿No lo dirás por las chicas semidesnudas que pasaron hoy por aquí? — dije burlesca.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestionó Renné.

— No es cierto — argumentó Jacob — ¿Y por qué no les dices del hombre que te guiñó el ojo cuando bajamos del auto, eh Bella?

Algo incierto, aunque Charlie se lo tomaba todo en serio.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo era? — soltó papá.

— Nadie — contesto — Mejor sigamos comiendo, ¿Ya?

Todos me miraron por un segundo, y por suerte hicieron caso.

Cuando la cena finalizó, todos nos retiramos satisfechos sin molestarnos en limpiar. Después lo haríamos, en ese momento estábamos fatigados de pies a cabeza.

Tomé una ducha y me dispuse a colocarme la pijama, mientras peinaba el cabello que lucía radiante a los rayos de la luna, que se colaban por la ventana. Limpia y fresca, me recosté un poco sobre la cama, cubriendo mi pecho con un libro a sabiendas de que debía terminar de leerlo. Pero transcurrida media hora, mis párpados se hicieron pesados y no pude evitar dormitar. Me dejé llevar por el cansancio y no hubo tiempo para meditar entre pensamientos.

...

Crack, crack...

...

Me desperté de golpe por unos extraños ruidos, estaba empapada de sudor y mis ojos desorbitados por lo repentino. Por la postura en que dormí, mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, así que el mero hecho de estirarme supuso un esfuerzo enorme.

Crack, crack...

Me giré de inmediato al sonido y di una mirada profunda hacia la ventana, me percaté de que las cortinas estaban recorridas en su totalidad; dándome una vista perfecta de la expectante noche y gran parte de la habitación se había inundado de la luz de la luna. Con lentitud, me encaminé hacia la ventana, presenciando como mi propia sombra se alzaba escalofriantemente por la pared y tal vez fue el hilo del sueño aún, porque de mis dedos parecían surgir garras enormes que me apuntaban.

Ignoré el escalofrió que recorrió mi sudorosa espalda y justo cuando mi rostro llegó, una piedra golpeó el vidrio haciéndome retroceder y me hizo ahogar un grito. Bufé molesta y calmé los nervios que habían intentado tumbarme. Me asomé directamente, buscando al culpable, pero sólo había soledad y silencio entre los arbustos cercanos.

— Menuda broma — me dije.

Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Un par de luces rojas surgían de entre los arbustos, como dos ojos tenebrosos esperando acechar a su víctima. Un terror me consumió y me quedé helada. Porque eran ojos, lo eran. Con el sudor recorriendo mi cuello, más ojos diabólicos aparecieron. Me estaban mirando. Me estaban acechando.

«!Corre, corre!.» — una voz dentro de mí me alertaba «!Grita, pide ayuda!»

Pero no. Inmóvil y atontada, sentí como si el corazón se me fuera a saltar.

— !Nos descubrió, nos descubrió! — exclamó una voz masculina — !Corran! — gritó alguien más.

Los ojos rojos se movieron sobre la calle, corriendo esparcidos.

Suspiré aliviada y rodeé los ojos molesta. No eran ojos diabólicos, eran simples y estúpidas gafas luminiscentes, encima de las cabezas de unos cuantos pubertos.

— Tontos medios bichos — grité para mí.

Cerré las cortinas y me dirigí al baño para limpiar el sudor. Mojé mi cara y restregué con una toalla el cuello. Observé mi pálido reflejo en el espejo. El color chocolate de mis ojos apenas era visible, debido a la expansión oscura de la pupila. En las puntas del cabello caoba se habían formado varias ondulaciones mojadas, pero era más grande mi disgusto que olvidé secarle por completo.

Me fui a la cama nuevamente y tras unos cuantos minutos, tomé con buen humor el hecho y una serie de risillas se hicieron presentes. Poco después concilié el sueño nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba bonito y caluroso.

Tomé prestada la bicicleta de mi hermano Jacob a regañadientes de él; y salí a dar un paseo. Quería explorar Shocklin Falls, sin lugar a dudas.

La bicicleta de Jacob era un cacharro: una BMX pesada y lenta, con el asiento demasiado alto para mí. Me robaron la bicicleta de veintiuna marchas justo antes de mudarnos, así que no me quedaba otra elección.

Tengo dieciséis años y carné de conducir. Pero en coche no se puede explorar. Me gusta montar en bicicleta. Me encanta sentir el viento en la cara y los pedales bajo las zapatillas deportivas, esa sensación de control, el modo en que las piernas se me cansan y me late el corazón: me encanta la sensación de absoluta libertad. En un coche es imposible experimentar todo eso. Charlie prometió que me compraría una bicicleta nueva en cuanto la compañía de seguros pagara por la que me robaron. Aunque yo no quería esperar tanto tiempo, mi padre no estaba de humor para discusiones.

Charlie y Renné todavía estaban abriendo cajas. A ese paso no acabarían hasta las próximas Navidades. Parece mentira todo lo que una familia como la nuestra puede llegar a almacenar. Uno sólo cae en la cuenta cuando ha de mudarse a otro pueblo.

Bueno, el caso es que saqué la bici de Jacob y me fui a dar una vuelta. Soy una enana, tendría que haber bajado el sillín, pero me moría de impaciencia por salir y explorar Shocklin Falls.

Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color verde y una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico. Era el primer día realmente caluroso de la primavera y los rayos del sol de la tarde pegaban con fuerza. Tenía la espalda achicharrada. Me acababa de lavar el pelo y lo llevaba recogido con una cinta azul. Ya se secaría con el sol.

Se percibía un leve perfume en el aire. Al final de mi calle habían florecido los altos arbustos de cornejo. Era una sensación fascinante e irreal, como pasear bajo majestuosos arcos blancos. Más hermoso que la vida misma, pensé. Cuando voy en bicicleta me vienen a la cabeza ideas como ésta.

No tardé mucho en explorar Shocklin Falls. Es muy pequeño. La escuela universitaria donde papá y mamá empezarán a dar clases el próximo semestre está en un extremo del pueblo. Más allá hay unas calles tranquilas y sombreadas por hileras de árboles vetustos, alineados frente a unas pequeñas y hermosas viviendas.

Las casas grandes y lujosas están en las afueras, en la otra parte del pueblo, cerca de las cascadas. En el centro hay un pequeño barrio de tiendas, donde casi todos los edificios son de dos pisos. También hay un cine con dos salas, un banco, una oficina de correos y poca cosa más. El centro comercial más cercano está en Cedar, pasados dos pueblos.

Pedaleé despacio por delante de los establecimientos. Para ser un sábado por la tarde, no había mucha gente en las calles. Supuse que casi todos estarían en casa, aprovechando el tiempo primaveral para arreglar sus jardines y patios.

Una vieja furgoneta me adelantó ruidosamente. Tenía las ventanillas bajadas y un montón de chicos y chicas escuchaban en su interior una canción antigua de Def Leppard a todo volumen. A su paso, dos ancianas tomadas del brazo que iban a cruzar Main Street fruncieron el ceño y movieron la cabeza dando signos de desaprobación.

Me llamó la atención una tienda de bicicletas situada en la esquina de Main Street y Walnut. Bajé de la bici y me acerqué al mostrador. Apoyé la nariz contra el cristal, intentando ver lo que había en el interior. Tenían una amplia gama de ofertas, así que decidí volver en otro momento para mirarlas con más detalle.

Volví a subir a la bici de Jacob y me deslicé hasta la calle, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. «¿Habré visto ya todo el pueblo?», me pregunté.

Di la vuelta a la manzana de nuevo y me dirigí hacia las famosas cascadas, pues todavía no las había visto. La señora Cope, la agente inmobiliaria que nos había vendido la casa, no paraba de decir entusiasmada que eran muy bonitas y espectaculares, así que me reservé la mejor parte del recorrido para el final.

La señora Cope había descrito las cascadas como unas cortinas blancas y vaporosas que caían de lo alto de un barranco escarpado hacia el caudaloso río Monohonka. Tenía mucha gracia para describir las cosas, una cualidad que posiblemente resulta muy útil para una agente inmobiliaria. Dijo que eran tan hermosas como las Cataratas del Niágara, pese a ser mucho más pequeñas, claro está. Desde el extremo superior de las cascadas se podían avistar tres pueblos.

Seguí pedaleando por la Main Street hasta pasar de largo el área comercial y no tardé en llegar al barrio elegante de Shocklin Falls.

Las casas eran enormes, algunas parecían mansiones. La mayoría tenían varios jardineros cuidando las plantas, arrancando las malas hierbas y quitando las hojas secas.

Me asusté un poco cuando un pastor alemán echó a correr hacia mí gruñendo. Su dueño le gritaba que volviera, pero el perro no le hizo ningún caso. Empecé a pedalear con todas mis fuerzas, levantándome del sillín para conseguir más velocidad. Gracias a Dios el perro se cansó después de perseguirme más de media manzana y se contentó con detenerse y ladrar, advirtiéndome que me mantuviera alejada.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Me doy por aludida! — le grité, sin dejar de darle al pedal, por supuesto.

Los bosques se vislumbraban tras las grandes casas. Los árboles estaban en su mayoría sin hojas, aunque ya empezaban a apuntar en las ramas los primeros brotes de la primavera. Una ardilla trepó precipitadamente a un árbol, asustada por mi silenciosa intrusión.

Encontré el camino para bicis del que me había hablado la señora Cope. El sendero sinuoso que discurría entre los árboles se hacía cada vez más empinado a medida que se internaba en el denso bosque. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegué a la cima. Me sentí orgullosa al comprobar que no me faltaba el aliento. Para mí es muy importante estar en buena forma, ése es uno de los motivos por los que me gusta más la bici que el coche.

Seguí pedaleando hasta dejar el bosque a mi derecha. A la izquierda quedaba el borde del barranco, una caída vertical hasta las rocas negras del fondo. Reduje la velocidad porque no había ningún tipo de protección. En algunos lugares el camino de tierra era muy tortuoso y estaba tan sólo a unos treinta centímetros del precipicio.

Oí el ruido de las cascadas antes de llegar a vislumbrarlas: un suave murmullo que aumentaba en intensidad a medida que me aproximaba. Después de una curva en el sendero, aparecieron justo en frente de mí.

Ante mis ojos se extendía un espectáculo impresionante. El agua blanca caía centelleando como si estuviera hecha de un millón de diamantes, salpicando y formando una niebla blanca y resplandeciente. Abajo se veían las aguas marrones del ancho río fluyendo entre las verdes riberas. También se divisaba el pueblo, como en miniatura. Detrás de él se veía otro, y a lo lejos otro más, difuminado entre la niebla.

Reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. El camino se acababa de repente al pie de unas altas rocas de granito gris.

Me protegí los ojos de la luz del sol, y entonces lo vi. Era un chico. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta amarilla, y estaba justo al borde de la cascada.

Se me cortó la respiración y agarré el manillar con fuerza. No esperaba que hubiera alguien allí.

Él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, a las abruptas rocas negras al pie de la cascada.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, de un color cobrizo alucinante; pero yo no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en su aspecto. Mientras el chico seguía mirando hacia abajo, avanzó un paso. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

— ¡No lo hagas! — grité para que me oyera entre el rugido de las cataratas—. ¡No saltes! ¡No saltes, por favor!

* * *

***Saludos***

**Espero el primer capítulo les haya atrapado. Modifiqué y agregué considerablemente. **

**De verdad que estoy tan emocionado por comenzar esto, La Novia Muerta es una de mis historias Thriller favoritas, sin duda de uno de los mejores: Robert Lawrence Stine.**

**Pero, ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

***Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.***


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y los cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El chico soltó un grito y dio un paso atrás, asustado por mis chillidos.

Salté al suelo y corrí hacia él, mientras la bici golpeaba ruidosamente las rocas, a mis espaldas.

— ¡Eh! — me llamó.

La expresión de su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, se apartó del borde del barranco y se dirigió hacia mí.

Era alto y muy atractivo, incluso tenía patillas; aunque había leves rastros broncíneos en su piel, más bien se contrastaba como pálida. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, sin duda; y un hoyuelo en el mentón se hacía notar.

Fijó en mí sus increíbles ojos verdes. Me imagino que yo también debí de mirarle un buen rato, pues de otro modo no me explico cómo pude ver su cara con tanta claridad.

— Te había confundido con otra persona — me dijo gritando para que pudiera oírle con el estruendo que producían las cascadas. Sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida pero realmente bonita.

Creo que en aquel mismo instante me enamoré de él. No lo sé..., no estoy segura..., es difícil de explicar. Me sentía avergonzada por haber gritado de aquel modo.

— Pensaba que ibas a... — empecé a decir, pero no quise acabar la frase.

Él seguía sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la camiseta amarilla agitada por el viento.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo siento... Estabas, estabas al borde de las cataratas y creí que...

Siempre que estoy muy nerviosa me pongo a tartamudear.

Él empezó a reír. Tenía una risa preciosa. Inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y entrecerraba sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Te creías que iba a saltar? — preguntó, poniéndose serio. Sentía el ardor de sus ojos en los míos mientras me escudriñaba.

Asentí y me puse roja. Me tiré de la coleta; todavía tenía el pelo húmedo.

— Estaba esperando a alguien — dijo—. Pero parece que no va a venir.

— Nu... nunca había venido aquí — tartamudeé, bajando los ojos.

Me sentía incómoda allí arriba. Normalmente no me dan miedo las alturas, pero estábamos tan arriba... Además el precipicio era muy vertical y abrupto, y las rocas allá abajo se veían demasiado puntiagudas.

— ¿Vas al instituto de Shocklin? — me preguntó.

— A partir del lunes. Acabamos de mudarnos aquí. Antes vivíamos en Ohio. Soy Bella Swan — respondí con poca naturalidad, ladeando la cabeza.

Siempre me da mucha vergüenza este tipo de presentaciones, no sé por qué.

— Yo soy Edward Cullen — dijo él. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y me estrechó la mía.

Todo fue muy formal. Hizo una mueca.

Me encantaba el hoyuelo que tenía en el mentón, y también el modo en que el pelo cobrizo se le alborotaba más con el viento.

Hubiera debido de advertir la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, el miedo, el terror. Pero no vi nada, claro.

Tendría que haberle preguntado qué hacía al borde del barranco. Por qué miraba tan intensamente hacia abajo, donde las aguas turbulentas rompían contra las rocas. Pero no lo hice, como era de esperar. En vez de eso le dije:

— Es impresionante estar aquí arriba — un comentario bastante insulso, pero al menos había conseguido hacerlo sin tartamudear.

— Pues sí — contestó rascándose la patilla derecha.

— El pueblo es muy aburrido — continué—. Quiero decir que no está mal, pero no tiene nada de particular. No me hubiera imaginado que iba a encontrar algo así — dije señalando las cascadas.

La mirada de Edward apuntaba hacia el bosque que había detrás de mí.

— Bueno, es que he dejado la bicicleta ahí detrás - dijo—. Espérame aquí, voy a buscarla.

— ¿Te gusta ir en bici? — le pregunté mientras pasaba de largo.

— Sí, mucho — respondió sin detenerse. Desapareció detrás de las rocas de granito.

Crucé los brazos, encogiéndome de hombros por el frío y miré fijamente al pueblo que había justo debajo. Aunque el sol de la tarde aún estaba alto en el cielo, hacía un poco de frío allí arriba.

«Qué sitio más maravilloso», pensé. Sabía que acudiría a ese lugar a menudo con mi bicicleta. De repente se me ocurrió que tal vez pedalearía junto a Edward. Tenía el tonto presentimiento de que estábamos predestinados a conocernos ahí. Como en una de esas películas románticas en blanco y negro.

«A lo mejor le pido que me acompañe a dar un paseo en bici el fin de semana que viene», pensé.

Le miré mientras se acercaba, llevando de la mano una resplandeciente bicicleta negra de carreras.

«No. Seguro que tiene novia — pensé, hundiéndome en la miseria—. Es demasiado atractivo como para no tenerla. Además ha dicho que estaba esperando a alguien.»

— Bella...Bella — escuché mi nombre en susurro, apenas audible.

Un frío terrorífico me recorrió y mi rostro se estremeció por un momento. Una ola de escalofríos me golpeó y es como si fuera un gran mazo, ya que retrocedí varios centímetros.

— Bella... — de nuevo la leve voz apareció justo mi lado y di un respingo.

Demasiado cerca. Me giré automáticamente, a todas direcciones. Pero no había más que el espectáculo de las cataratas, y el estruendoso ruido de las mismas que se hizo más fuerte. ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Me lo habré imaginado?, me dije.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, oye, ¿Estás bien? — me gritó Edward.

Apoyó su bicicleta en una de las grandes rocas y se dirigió hacia mí con largas y rápidas zancadas.

— Oh, sí, es sólo que... — no podía permitir que me viera como una chica de poca cuerda, porque estaba segura que me lo había imaginado — quise dar un vistazo de nuevo alrededor — mentí.

— Te miré asustada.

— No. Sólo sorprendida.

Levantó la ceja derecha, muestra de que no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta. Pero finalmente asintió. Solté un nervioso suspiro y con la idea de que el eco podría haber sido, me calmé.

— Así que... ¿acabas de trasladarte aquí? — preguntó, retirando de mis cabellos una larga brizna de hierba.

— Sí. Mis padres van a dar clases en Logan, ya lo conoces, la escuela universitaria.

— Es una extraña época del año para mudarse — comentó, mirando hacia las cascadas por encima de mi hombro.

— Dímelo a mí — refunfuñé—. Tener que cambiar de instituto y toda la historia. ¡Es horrible!

Me observó con detenimiento.

— ¿Estás en el último curso?

— En el penúltimo — puntualicé.

— ¿Has conocido a alguien? Me refiero a otros chicos.

— Sólo a ti — dije riendo.

Él también se echó a reír, aunque con moderación.

— Entonces supongo que debería enseñarte los alrededores, ¿no? — dijo con una repentina timidez.

«Tendría que salir por la televisión — pensé—. ¡Es guapísimo!»

— Podría guiarte en una excursión por Shocklin Falls — se ofreció, haciendo un gesto hacia su bicicleta—. En un par de minutos lo veremos todo — bromeó.

— Bueno, creo que ya he hecho la excursión — contesté, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

«¿Por qué he dicho eso? — me reproché a mí misma—. Me ofrece pasear en bici conmigo y yo lo rechazo. ¡Qué tonta soy!»

Notaba como me volvía a sonrojar.

Edward me miró fijamente.

— Te presentaré a algunos chicos y chicas de Shocklin— propuso.

— ¡Estupendo! - exclamé contenta.

Volvió la mirada hacia el bosque, como si hubiera visto algo.

— Tengo un amigo — empezó a decir—. Es mi mejor amigo. Bueno, es un idiota total, pero es mi mejor amigo. En realidad está un poco loco. Te gustará.

— ¡Es estupendo! — volví a exclamar tartamudeando de nuevo. ¿No tendría la intención de que saliera con su amigo?

— Se llama Emmet — continuó Edward, con la mirada todavía fija en el bosque. Emmet McCarthy. — Rió con disimulo, como si acabara de recordar algo divertido sobre su amigo—. Los padres de Emmet tienen que trabajar cada viernes por la noche — siguió Edward—. Así que siempre aprovechamos para reunirnos unos cuantos en su casa y hacemos una especie de fiesta. ¡Es bestial! A veces nos desmadramos un poco.

— ¡Estupendo! — exclamé.

¿Por qué no se me ocurriría algo más original?, me recriminé. ¡Cuántas veces podía repetir una persona la palabra «estupendo» en una conversación! Debe pensar que soy una idiota redomada.

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo el viernes por la noche? A casa de Emmet, me refiero. — Sus ojos verdes parecieron iluminarse mientras esperaba una respuesta.

— ¿Te refieres a una cita?

«Tranquilízate, Bella —me dije—. ¡Como si nunca hubieras tenido una cita! En Middletown tenías bastante éxito.»

— Sí — contestó Edward con una mueca—. Una cita.

— Desde luego — dije—. ¡Estupendo!

Había vuelto a decir estupendo.

— Estupendo — repitió él en voz baja. Dio una patada a la tierra del suelo y miró a las cascadas.

— Me tengo que ir.

— Yo también — añadí.

El sol se puso tras una gran nube blanca. Empezaba a refrescar, y las sombras se alargaban en el suelo.

Fuimos a buscar las bicicletas. Me sentía realmente bien. Hacía tan sólo un día que había llegado a Shocklin Falls, y el primer chico al que conocía, guapísimo por cierto, me pedía que saliera con él. «No está mal para empezar — pensé —. No está nada mal.»

Edward agarró su bicicleta por el manillar y se acercó a mí, llevándola de la mano. Nos encaminamos hacia el sitio donde yo había dejado la mía, al otro lado de las rocas.

Me sorprendió que la bicicleta estuviera de pie, apoyada contra una roca. Recordaba que la había dejado caer al suelo cuando eché a correr hacia Edward, creyendo que iba a saltar.

«Qué raro», pensé, e inmediatamente solté un grito sofocado.

— ¡Vaya!

Me arrodillé para examinarla.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa aquí? — grité. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

Alguien había rajado las ruedas hasta dejarlas hechas jirones.

* * *

***Saludos***

**Con lo que me gusta el suspenso al final de cada capítulo.**

**Algunos pudieron notar tal vez, que agregué más trama al capítulo anterior; sí, el "Me dedique a observar el paisaje" ... hasta el "Al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba bonito y caluroso."; es totalmente de mi invención. Así que tendrán que lidiar con mis ideas y escritura. :)**

**- _annastone:_ **_me alegra que la historia sea de tu gusto. Y ahora que lo pides, desde luego, le agregaré más romance y al mismo tiempo el misterio. Espero el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Te envío un fuerte abrazo._

**- _LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip:_ **_!Hola, Wall-e!, me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Sí, también pensé lo mismo con respecto a los personajes, y algo curioso, Annie y Jonathan (Los protagonistas de La Novia Muerta), pintan muy bien a Bella y Edward, más en algunos rasgos de personalidad. Coincidencia, por supuesto. Un fuerte abrazo._

**Agradezco también las alertas.**

***Gracias por leer.***


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y los cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— No me lo puedo creer — dije entre dientes.

Pasé una mano por encima de una de las ruedas destrozadas. Un trozo de neumático me cayó en la mano.

—Quién... — No pude acabar la frase. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Me quedé agachada, mirando con incredulidad las ruedas de la bici de Jacob, totalmente destrozadas. Edward estaba a mis espaldas, proyectando su sombra sobre mí.

— No lo entiendo — dijo con voz tranquila—. Aquí no hay nadie.

Levanté la vista hacia él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara a alguien en el bosque. Seguí el recorrido de su mirada. Casi todos los árboles estaban sin hojas, así es que hubiera resultado fácil detectar a alguien que intentara huir. Allí no había nadie. De repente sentí un estremecimiento de frío por todo el cuerpo.

— Jacob me va a matar — susurré, poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Quién es Jacob? — preguntó Edward, que todavía seguía escudriñando el bosque.

— Mi hermano menor. Esta bicicleta es suya.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Te acompañaré a tu casa caminando — dijo sombríamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

— No hace falta — dije—. Puedo...

— No. — Agarró el manillar de la bici de Jacob y me ordenó con voz enérgica—: Lleva mi bicicleta. Yo llevaré la tuya a pie. — De pronto pareció que estuviera furioso.

Tomé su bicicleta y empezamos a caminar por el sendero.

— Vaya estupidez — solté—. No entiendo por qué alguien me ha podido hacer una cosa así.

Edward no contestó.

— Quiero decir — continué con voz temblorosa — que no comprendo cómo alguien ha podido subir hasta aquí para destrozar la bicicleta de una desconocida...

Edward siguió sin decir palabra.

Guardé silencio, intimidada por su expresión furiosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¡Después de todo no era su bicicleta! Había cambiado tan de golpe su estado de humor que me asusté. Seguimos el camino de bajada que se adentraba en el bosque. Todo empezaba a sumirse en las sombras y hacía frío. Era como si se hubiera terminado la primavera y volviese el invierno. El camino de regreso se me hizo eterno. Me sentía muy incómoda. Quería hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Edward miraba al suelo, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Observé que le palpitaban con furia las venas de las sienes, así que opté por seguir callada.

No lograba entenderlo. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarme a casa, yo no le obligaba. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo? Me sentía totalmente confusa. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Finalmente llegamos a Main Street. El sol apareció de nuevo pero pronto iba a anochecer y hacía frío.

— Vivo en Edgevale — dije en voz baja.

— Muy bien — respondió con expresión ausente. Entonces oímos a nuestras espaldas la voz de una joven que llamaba a alguien.

Los dos nos detuvimos y nos dimos la vuelta.

Una chica se aproximó en una fulgurante bicicleta roja.

— ¡Edward! — llamó, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Era pelirroja. Los cabellos rizados le caían como una cascada por los hombros y tenía la cara llena de pecas. Sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo, estaban demasiado juntos y tenía la nariz achatada. No se puede decir que fuera guapa, aunque resultaba mona. Llevaba unas mallas negras y una enorme camiseta azul y blanca del instituto de Shocklin, con una S en la parte delantera.

— ¡Victoria! — exclamó Edward. Aunque ella le sonreía afectuosamente, él no mostró demasiado entusiasmo al verla.

— Hola — dijo ella sin aliento, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Me echó una ojeada, y enseguida volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Hemos tenido problemas con la bici — replicó Edward secamente.

Victoria soltó una risita tonta.

— Ésta es Bella — le dijo Edward—. Bella...

— Swan — añadí—. Bella Swan. Y ésta es mi bici. — Señalé a la bicicleta que Edward llevaba a pie. Me pareció que la chica no se había molestado en mirarme.

— ¿De dónde vienes, Victoria? — preguntó Edward—. ¿De las cascadas?

— Umm... — Se desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso roja—. Claro que no. Sólo estaba dando un paseo por ahí. Me he pasado todo el día ayudando a mi madre a arreglar el jardín, así es que quería hacer un poco de ejercicio.

— ¿Has visto a Rosalie? — preguntó Edward.

— No. Iré a su casa esta noche — contestó Victoria—. Para pasar el rato.

— Bella se acaba de mudar aquí — dijo Edward, recordando de pronto que yo aún seguía allí.

— Ah — contestó la chica sin mostrar demasiado interés. Pero luego se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos y examinándome detenidamente.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu bicicleta? — preguntó.

— Alguien ha rajado los neumáticos — le contesté—. Me parece increíble.

Victoria miró fríamente a Edward.

— Pues yo sí me lo creo — masculló—. Echó una mirada furtiva a Edward, que no supe interpretar.

Se llevaban algo entre manos pero no acertaba a saber de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso era Victoria la persona que Edward estaba esperando en la cascada? Si lo era, lo lógico hubiera sido que él le preguntara por qué no había acudido. Llegué a la conclusión de que debía de estar esperando a otra persona.

Me pareció que a Edward no le caía bien Victoria. Ella seguía sonriéndole, pero me resultaba imposible saber lo que ella sentía realmente por él.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo la pelirroja de repente. Jugó nerviosamente con el manillar de la bici y luego se dirigió a mí—. Vigila a Edward — dijo apretando los dientes—. Lo digo en serio. Es peligroso, un chico peligroso de verdad.

— Victoria... — empezó a protestar Edward.

—¡Más tarde! — lo interrumpió, y se marchó pedaleando con fuerza, desapareciendo rápidamente al girar la esquina.

— Es muy rara — dijo Edward—. Ese comentario que ha hecho sobre mí iba en broma. Victoria y yo somos viejos amigos, ¿sabes?

Él me miraba intensamente, estudiando cuál había sido mi reacción ante las palabras de su amiga.

— Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que lo decía en broma — dije, aunque no estaba muy segura.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que hablaba seriamente y de que no bromeaba. ¿Me estaba advirtiendo realmente de que me mantuviera alejada de Edward? ¿De verdad creía que era muy peligroso? ¡Qué idea más ridícula!

Eché un vistazo disimulado. A mí me parecía un chico totalmente normal, por encima de la media.

Miré sus verdes ojos salvajes y su tez blanca, y de repente me recordó a un tigre siberiano.

«Los tigres son peligrosos — pensé—. Bueno, no me importa.»

Al poco rato llegamos a mi casa y nos cambiamos las bicicletas.

— Gracias por acompañarme — le dije.

— De nada. Siento mucho lo de tu bici.

— ¿Quieres entrar un rato?

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

— Tengo que ir a casa. Te veré mañana en casa de Emmet.

— Vale, estupendo — le dije, y enseguida añadí—: Ha sido un placer. — Sonó de lo más falso y estúpido.

Él lo pasó por alto.

— Opino lo mismo, Bella — dijo, subiendo a la bicicleta.

Le observé mientras se alejaba, pedaleando con rapidez y facilidad gracias a sus largas piernas.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a arrastrar la bici hacia la puerta de casa; a esas alturas un nudo se formaba en mi estómago, y era desesperante. ¿Qué diablos le diría a Jacob? Que alguien desconocido, por razones desconocidas, rajó las llantas de la bici de una desconocida; vaya juego de palabras. Sería más fácil decir que un animal salvaje me atacó…. Pero ¡Demonios!, aun así Jacob me mataría.

— Cariño, ¡Pero qué ocurrió! — exclamó Renné en cuanto la bici pudo ser demasiado visible.

— Digamos que un zorro hambriento me atacó — mentí apoyando los codos sobre la apertura de la ventana.

— ¿Pero tú te encuentras bien? — examinó táctilmente parte de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar apartarme con pena.

— ¡Mamá!, basta. No es necesario hacer eso.

— Oh, vamos. Pudor frente a tu madre, entre mujeres. Muy mal, señorita – me reprendió.

Rodeé los ojos.

— De verdad que estoy bien — dije – Además, nada pasó a mayores, ya que me encontré con un chico que por suerte me ayudó a espantar al mapache.

— Creí que era un zorro.

«Bella tonta, tonta bella. » — pensé.

— Eh, sí. Zorro…mapache… sabes que me confundo a veces.

Frunció el ceño, y sabía que era una posibilidad de que no argumentara, Renné suele ser ingenua, a veces. Suspiré aliviada cuando aligeró la expresión, y ahora una sonrisa empezaba a inundar su níveo rostro.

— Así que… ¿Un chico? Dime ¿Guapísimo? — pestañeó de forma graciosa.

— Guapísimo es una palabra muy baja para describir a Edward. Parece una estrella de televisión, o un Dios griego; o las dos cosas. — comenté.

— ¿Edward?, bueno, parece un nombre de príncipe, entonces seguro que le queda al pie de la letra.

Asentí recordando los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward; la idea de que tenía una especie cita con él, hasta cierto punto me excitaba.

— De hecho me invitó a una fiesta mañana por la noche. Es seguro que puedo ir, ¿Cierto?

— No lo sé, tal vez a tu padre no le parezca.

— Pero ya hemos quedado — espeté — Por favor, convence a papá.

— Como si fuera una urgencia, Bella, pero ¡Bah!, eres una adolescente.

— No se trata de eso, es sólo que quiero hacer amigos, conocer más personas antes de entrar al instituto y adaptarme mejor aquí.

— Está bien. Lo haré, sólo si preparas algo rico para la cena, me encuentro fatigada por desempacar — dijo Renné.

— ¡Hecho! — exclamé.

— Y también, con la condición de que me presentes pronto a ese Dios griego – sentenció burlesca.

— Como digas, mamá.

Reímos con mesura, pero bien por nosotras, podríamos carcajearnos, aunque no le veía el sentido.

— ¿Dónde está Jacob? — pregunté al mirar la bici. Se me estremeció el estómago de nuevo.

— Fue con Charlie a un taller de mecánica, el auto anda algo mal — respondió y creo, leyó el miedo en mis ojos. — Seguro que lo entenderá, cariño.

— Pero era su bici, la cual defendía como bestia a la mínima rasgadura — dije.

— Hablas como si hubieran aplastado la bici por completo, ¡Por favor!, las llantas pueden reponerse. — alzó la voz, irritada.

— Es que no lo conoces bien; primero me torturará, quemará mi colección de libros, explotará los CD´S y… quizá me arrastré por todo el pueblo, exhibiéndome como una presa.

Renné puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Pareces una paranoica compulsiva, Bella. Tranquila, resolveré también esto y trataré que Jacob no haga todo lo imposible que dices.

El sonido del timbre nos alertó.

Nos dimos una mirada rápida, confundidas. ¿Quién podría ser? Renné se movió a paso lento y abrió la puerta.

Eran dos mujeres, casi de la misma estatura, pero diferían en complexión y edad principalmente. La mujer mayor, de un cabello negro azulado con decentes marcas blancas, ojos grises y piel morena clara, echó un vistazo al interior. Su acompañante, una joven de mi edad, con cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, y de lentes considerables que hacían notar sus ojos oscuros, se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Debido a sus vestimentas, me dieron la impresión de que eran religiosas devotas. La idea fue comprobada al distinguir una versión pequeña de la biblia en las manos flácidas de la mujer, envuelta en un rosario maderoso.

— Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — ofreció Renné.

— Buenas tardes. Soy Esperanza Weber, y ella es mi hija Ángela — indicó en un movimiento leve a la joven — Queremos darles la bienvenida a Shocklin Falls.

— Oh, se lo agradecemos. Son las primeras en hacerlo. — Comentó mi madre – Mi nombre es Renné, y ella, mi hija Bella. — me obligó a acercarme más, los ojos de la chica me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

— Hola — saludé mordiéndome el labio.

— Tu nombre te hace honor, querida — me elogió Esperanza.

— Gracias.

— Lamentamos hacer aparición hasta ahora, la Iglesia nos mantuvo algo ocupadas — dijo la mujer.

— No, no es ningún problema. Gracias por tomarse la molestia en compartir parte de su tiempo aquí.

— No es ninguna molestia, lo hacemos por el inmenso amor al prójimo.

Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de la señora Weber me producían incomodidad. Lógicamente, no era por estar poseída. Me permití reír por mis adentros, pero el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer cuando me percaté de que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

Esperanza tuvo la decencia en proseguir, sin molestarse.

— Les hemos traído un obsequio. ¡Benjamín!, ¿Puedes venir? — enunció en un tono poco usual para alguien que llama a una persona.

Un chico alto, de complexión delgada-atlética, cabello oscuro y grandes ojos grises, apareció justo detrás de las Weber, sosteniendo una charola de plata con humeantes panquecillos. Se me hizo apuesto, por supuesto, y que sus ojos se agrandaran más al verme, era augurio de que le había dado una impresión muy buena, o mala.

— Muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse, enserio — dijo Renné — Pero qué desconsiderada, pasen por favor.

Los Weber accedieron; el chico, Benjamín, no me quitaba la vista de encima. Demasiado obvio para mí gusto. Por fortuna, mi familia había acomodado el resto de las cosas de manera que la casa luciera más grande y elegante. Mientras nos situábamos en la sala de estar, miré de reojo cómo Ángela veía con sombría hacia la ventana. Acarició levemente su mano derecha, como si estuviera adentrada en un recuerdo entrañable.

— Debería acompañarnos algún día a la parroquia del pueblo — dijo Esperanza — El padre Phil es un buen feligrés, bondadoso y solidario.

— Me encantaría — contestó mamá — De hecho, Bella y yo estábamos planeando hacer un reparo espiritual, ¿O no, Bella? — mintió.

— Desde luego — dije cómplice. En realidad, no somos anfitrionas de los rezos y todas esas cosas. – Queremos estar en paz con nosotras mismas – añadí perspicaz.

— ¿Problemas familiares? — cuestionó Esperanza.

— No, no. Estrés es a lo que se refiere — respondió Renné — El cambio de hogar ha sido una carga pesada para todos nosotros.

— Debo entenderla, es complicado cambiar de un suburbio a un pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Ha vivido por mucho tiempo aquí? — pregunté.

— Toda la vida. Nací aquí y desde entonces, Shockin Falls es parte de mi corazón.

— ¿Desean té? — preguntó mi madre.

— Sí, por favor.

Renné nos sirvió un vaporoso té de manzanilla; la suma delicadeza con la que tomaban la oreja de la taza y le bebían, era impresionante. Como de esas familias de la Aristocracia, en siglos pasados.

«Una educación crítica» — sopesé mentalmente.

— Ángela y Benjamín son voluntarios — comentó Esperanza — Están destinados a la mano de obra del Señor.

— El padre Phil nos guía en ésta travesía — por fin habló Ángela, tenía una voz melodiosamente ronca.

— Seguro que Bella y Ángela serán excelentes amigas — intervino Renné — Ella ha dicho que quiere hacer amigos muy pronto.

— Ángela es una buena influencia; hay que elegir muy bien las amistades, querida — me dijo Esperanza.

Asentí simulando una sonrisa amable. No sabía si quería una amiga con rígidos creces religiosos; empezando por el hecho de que no estoy bautizada y que mi ideología, sea ateísta. Eso no lo sabía mi familia.

— Es un bonito cuadro, señora Swan — señaló Benjamín, hacia la pintura cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Arte altruista puro. – Los colores son formidables, qué decir de la variedad de mensajes que transmite.

— ¿Te parece? — cuestionó mi madre.

— Benjamín tiene un dote para la pintura, un don divino, se los aseguro — marcó Esperanza.

— ¿Qué tal si la apreciamos de cerca?, quiero que Benjamín me dé su opinión acerca de qué nuevo arreglo puedo hacerle al cuadro de enseguida — exclamó Renné.

— ¿También pinta, señora Swan?

— Desde luego que sí, Benjamín.

Ángela y yo permanecimos en nuestras posiciones. Mi madre parecía anonadada por la muestra de conocimiento del chico, y Esperanza se limitaba a sonreír con orgullo. Me topé con los ojos oscuros de Ángela, a través de sus lentes; contemplé cómo removía los labios en señal de nerviosismo, al igual que yo. Debí mirarle por mucho tiempo, ya que arrugó la frente.

— Perdona por la imprudencia, pero te vi llegar con un chico — comentó Ángela, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio entre nosotras.

— Ah, sí. Tuve un pequeño incidente y él fue bueno en acompañarme a casa — dije.

— ¿Un incidente? — preguntó curiosa.

— Sí, un animal atacó mi bicicleta en la cascada y…

— ¿La cascada?, ¿De verdad estuviste ahí, con Edward? — cuestionó incrédula.

— Sí… ¿Lo conoces?

— Bueno, todos en Shocklin Falls nos conocemos, al menos en parte — contestó precavida.

— Comprendo.

Era como si Ángela de pronto me estuviera ocultando algo, pero se negaba a ceder una respuesta a mis dudas. O eso, o me estaba volviendo paranoica, como lo dijo Renné.

— Me invitó a una fiesta mañana, así que iré. ¿No te gustaría ir? — dije y por su expresión, supe que era una proposición absurda. Ella, devota religiosa, ¿en una fiesta de chicos alocados?, sí que soy torpe.

— Gracias, pero no — respondió — Aunque deberías mantenerte alejada de Edward, por tu bien. — añadió aferrando su mano sobre un oculto relicario en el cuello.

— ¿De qué hablas? Edward sólo fue amable en invitarme a una fiesta común — defendí.

— Edward es un chico peligroso, Bella.

Me di cuenta de que Ángela era la segunda persona que me lo decía, así que empecé a sentir un disgusto. ¿Tan mal mala fama tenía Edward en Shocklin Falls? Me había parecido un chico muy amable, extraño al cambiar de humor inexplicablemente, pero amable.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta — escupí.

Ángela asintió y perdió la mirada en su familia.

Cuando los Weber decidieron marcharse, Renné les agradeció más de dos veces de nueva cuenta y los acompañamos fuera de la casa. Esperanza nos despidió con singularidad: haciendo una cruz sobre nosotras a modo de bendición.

Benjamín me dio un fuerte apretón de mano, aferrando sus cálidos dedos sobre los míos, algo enternecedor. Ángela sonrió a medias y me dedicó suerte. No entendí el por qué, hasta que pensé que a lo mejor se refería a la fiesta-cita con Edward.

Renné se adentró tan pronto como se fueron, y me mantuve un momento para admirar las pocas estrellas que iniciaban en el cielo, advirtiendo que el atardecer estaba por desaparecer. Me di la vuelta para entrar, pero me detuve en seco.

¿Quiénes estaban en aquel recodo? Dos personas estaban conversando, más bien discutiendo.

Volví hacia la calle, para ver si desde allí podía ver mejor de quiénes se trataba.

¡Edward y Victoria!

Se apuntaban en amenaza y daban algunos giros sobre sí, hartos. La pelirroja apretaba un mechón de su pelo, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás constantemente; Edward parecía intentar serenarse.

Después de un minuto, se dieron un sigiloso abrazo y se alejaron, pedaleando juntos.

« ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? — me pregunté—. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?»

* * *

***Saludos.***

**Espero el capítulo haya sido del agrado de todas (os) ustedes.**

**Me permito dar un gran respiro, dado que he estado saturado de actividades escolares. Pero he aprovechado éstos momentos de "libertad" para actualizar.**

**Más de la mitad del capítulo es de mi invención, los que han leído La Novia Muerta, pueden fácil comprobar que los capítulos de la novela son muy cortos; así que invento... invento... invento, para dar más trama. Se supone que Ángela, Esperanza y Benjamín no debieron aparecer, pero decidí adicionarlos a la historia ya que los necesitaré después. :)**

**- lilipotter: **!Hola!, de verdad que concuerdo contigo, el personaje de Edward es y será interesante (Me encargaré de eso), aunque desde luego, me concentraré más en Beli Bells. Un fuerte abrazo y espero sigas en la lectura. ;)

**- LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip: **!Bonjour! (Holo? es divertido); me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu gusto, y un sincero gracias por considerar así a mis aportaciones. Por cierto, te debo el capítulo de Mi Amada Creación, perdón por no poder actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con la laptop que contiene, (O contenía, espero que no) los capítulos. Un abrazo elástico (Ni yo mismo sé cómo es, pero me lo han mencionado) y cuídate. :)

**- zonihviolet:** !Hi! leí el review y al instante pensé: ella es de los míos. El misterio es atrapante, alucinante, pero con medida. Me agrada que sea así, y te garantizo que habrá mucho más. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y nos estamos leyendo (Si así lo deseas). :D PSDT: Me gusta tu frase (Best Wishes).

**- Candace78: **!Bok! A mi persona le fascina que a ti te fascine (Qué juego de palabras). Gracias por comentar y te mando un abrazo amigable. ;)

**Agradezco también las alertas y favoritos.**

***Gracias por leer.***


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y algunos cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Emmet McCarthy era uno de esos chicos a los que les parece graciosísimo aplastarse latas de Coca-Cola en la frente y eructar ruidosamente.

Tenía un rizado cabello corto y oscuro, parecía no habérselo lavado en un mes. Me fijé en que llevaba un fino pendiente de oro en una oreja. No podía imaginar una expresión de seriedad en su rostro porque daba la impresión de que siempre estaba sonriendo. Le habían salido arrugas alrededor de los ojos de tanto reír.

Emmet era alto y musculoso y no podía estarse quieto. Se notaba que era muy nervioso. Se movía de un lado para otro en la pequeña y abarrotada sala de estar de su casa vestido con una camiseta que le quedaba pequeña y unos tejanos desteñidos con grandes agujeros en las rodillas. Sacudía continuamente los hombros y saludaba a la gente con fuertes palmadas, gritando y riendo.

Al principio me costaba creer que Emmet y Edward fueran íntimos amigos, pero al cabo de unas horas me di cuenta de que Emmet potenciaba el lado más desenfadado de Edward. Cuando estaba con él, Edward se relajaba y adoptaba una actitud divertida, desmadrada y ruidosa. Era como si quisiera competir con su amigo.

Yo estaba bastante nerviosa porque era la única persona nueva en aquel sitio, así que me mantuve bastante al margen de las conversaciones y me dediqué a observar a la gente.

Había pasado más de una hora en mi habitación pensando en qué ropa iba a ponerme. Al final me decidí por una blusa de seda blanca de manga larga y una falda corta negra Betsey Johnson, con unos leotardos negros debajo.

Edward me había venido a buscar a casa en una flamante furgoneta Volvo de color gris y me llevó a la pequeña casa de Emmet para la acostumbrada noche de marcha de los viernes. Edward estaba muy relajado y yo hacía como que también lo estaba, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y las manos frías como el hielo. Y no era para menos.

En cuanto Jacob se enteró sobre el asunto de su bicicleta, no bastaron mis súplicas y disculpas; tuve que correr hacia mi habitación, mientras sentía su aliento furioso en mi cuello. Estaba empapada de sudor y aterrorizada por los golpes a mi puerta, Ni siquiera la voz enérgica de Charlie pudo controlarlo. Cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse, a mitad de la noche, decidí ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina, pensando que mi hermano estaría dormido.

Error. Como una sombra oscura, se abalanzó sobre mí, derramando el vaso de leche por todo el piso.

— ¡Era por eso que no quería prestarte mi bici! — exclamó un molesto Jacob.

Acomode mis pies sobre su estómago y lo aventé lejos de mí. No pude correr hacia mi habitación, porque estaba en dirección a Jacob. Salí de la casa como pude y mi hermano detrás de mí. Decidí entrar por la puerta trasera, por fortuna Charlie y Renné abrieron de improviso y detuvieron a Jacob.

En la mañana, quedamos en que tenía que acompañarlo el sábado a comprar con mi propio dinero el repuesto de la bici y de ser posible, adquirir otra. Pero la mirada espesa de Jacob me produjo un nudo de terror en el estómago. Sabía que tendría que llevar una armadura ese día, por precaución.

Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina en la casa de Emmet, observé que casi todas las chicas iban con tejanos, pero no me importó.

Allí dentro hacía mucho calor, a pesar de que era una noche fría. Había unos veinte chicos y chicas apretujados en la diminuta sala de estar y el estrecho recibidor. La música estaba tan fuerte que vibraban los cristales de las ventanas, y la gente tenía que gritar para hacerse oír en medio de aquel barullo.

Algunas parejas bailaban cerca de la puerta del vestíbulo y un grupo de gente reía y hablaba en el medio de la sala de estar. Dos parejas se besuqueaban en la estrecha escalera que conducía al piso superior; una estaba en el primer escalón, y el otro medio oculta en la oscuridad, un poco más arriba.

La mayoría de la gente bebía refrescos sin alcohol, pero observé que algunos sostenían latas de cerveza en la mano.

Pensé que aunque los padres de Emmet estuvieran trabajando, seguro que sabían lo de las fiestas del viernes por la noche, aunque no sé si sabrían lo de la cerveza.

Edward me tomó de la mano distraídamente y me acompañó a la abarrotada sala de estar. Entonces oí claramente entre el ruido de voces y la música que alguien preguntaba:

— ¿Ésa es la nueva novia de Edward?

Me di la vuelta pero no conseguí ver de quién se trataba.

Emmet se acercó con fanfarronería, haciendo muecas, y me examinó con expresión burlesca. Edward nos presentó, empujando a Emmet medio metro hacia atrás.

— Vigila con este tipo — advirtió Emmet, devolviendo el empujón a su amigo—. No lo parece, pero es un animal.

Soltó una carcajada. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue que Emmet era la tercera persona que me decía que tuviera cuidado con Edward.

— Tú no eres un animal, eres un vegetal — replicó Edward.

— Pues tú ni siquiera llegas a vegetal — contestó Emmet—. Tú eres una esponja.

— Si soy una esponja, ¡tú eres la porquería que hay que limpiar con ella! — exclamó Edward.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me dijo algo, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no lo pude oír.

Emmet vino hacia mí y apoyó su pesado brazo sobre mi hombro.

— No nos hagas caso — dijo acercando su cara a la mía. Le olía el aliento a cerveza—. Los dos somos unos sinvergüenzas.

— ¡Y estamos orgullosos de serlo! — añadió Edward sonriendo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y recorrió la sala con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Rosalie? — preguntó a Emmet.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a un chico bajito, a quien se le cayó la bebida en la moqueta. El muchacho ni siquiera se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con sus compañeros.

— Aquí estoy — anunció una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Al darme la vuelta vi a una chica alta y espectacular, con el pelo largo, rubio y rizado, unos ojazos azules y los labios pintados de un color rojizo intenso. Tenía la piel muy pálida. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azul eléctrico encima de una malla negra de cuerpo entero, lo que le daba un aspecto muy sexy.

— Emmet, ¿no puedes bajar un poco la música? — pidió con un tono de voz algo exigente, y pasando de largo por mi lado.

— Claro que no. — Le hizo una mueca burlona.

— Aquí no se puede pensar — gritó ella.

— ¿Y quién quiere pensar? — contestó Emmet.

— A Emmet no le gustan las experiencias nuevas — intervino Edward, y entonces se volvió hacia mí—: Bella, ésta es Rosalie Hale.

— Hola — gritó Rosalie para que yo pudiera oírla—. ¿Estás aquí con él? — señaló al cobrizo y me hizo una mueca. Asentí.

— Debes de ser nueva aquí — bromeó Rosalie, echándose el pelo atrás. Estaba muy pendiente de su cabello. No hacía más que estirárselo, jugando con sus rizos entre los dedos y apartándoselo de la cara.

— Sí — respondí—. Me acabo de trasladar aquí.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, pero él y Emmet se habían esfumado. Me sentí abandonada. Mientras lo buscaba, mis ojos se detuvieron en la pareja que se estaba besando al pie de la escalera. No podía ver sus caras, pero reconocí los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica.

— ¡Victoria! — exclamé.

— ¿Te han presentado a Victoria? — me preguntó Rosalie, acercándose a mí y siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

— Sí — dije mirando a la pareja—. ¿Quién es el chico?

— No lo conozco — contestó Rosalie—. No creo que vaya a Shocklin. — Rió con disimulo—. Lo más probable es que Victoria ni siquiera sepa cómo se llama.

Me reí con ganas, me gustaba el oscuro sentido del humor de la rubia.

— Algunos practican aerobic; Victoria se dedica a trabajarse a los chicos. — Rosalie me dirigió una intensa mirada y añadió—: También le gusta Edward. ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Le gusta? — pregunté—. Había tanto ruido que no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

No pude oír lo que Rosalie dijo a continuación. Distraídamente nos fuimos alejando de los altavoces y del barullo hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Estaba vacía. A alguien se le había caído toda una bolsa de patatas fritas encima del mostrador de formica amarilla de la cocina. En el fregadero había un montón de platos sucios. Pisé un charco de Coca-Cola en el suelo de linóleo.

Rosalie y yo nos apoyamos en el mostrador y empezamos a hablar y a picotear las patatas esparcidas por encima. Ella era casi dos palmos más alta que yo. No paraba de quejarse de que estaba gorda, pero en mi opinión tenía muy buen tipo. Yo parecía un espárrago enano a su lado. Le hablé de mi traslado y de lo difícil que me había resultado dejar a mis amigos en Ohio para empezar en un instituto nuevo a más de la mitad de curso. Pegamos un respingo al oír el fuerte ruido de algo que se acababa de romper.

— Esto es muy típico — dijo Rosalie alzando los ojos al cielo—. Me parece increíble que los padres de Emmet le aguanten todo esto.

— Emmet está como una cabra — dije agarrando otra patata—. ¡Es muy divertido!

— En todo caso tiene un aspecto bastante cómico — masculló—. Emmet y yo hemos estado saliendo intermitentemente casi medio año, rompiendo y volviendo a salir.

La miré sorprendida. No me podía imaginar a Emmet y Rosalie como pareja.

— ¿Rompiendo y volviendo a salir? — le pregunté.

— A veces me harto de él — admitió, echando una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta de la cocina-. Me refiero a que nunca habla en serio. Eso puede ser muy divertido durante un rato, pero a veces tengo ganas de sacudirlo y decirle: «Ya basta, déjate de bromas. ¡Intenta ser un poco serio!» Puede llegar a ser muy pesado, ¿sabes? Siempre anda metido en líos en el instituto, siempre... — Se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Sí? — le animé a que siguiera.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, en realidad no me puedo quejar. Me hace reír, y cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta de que es buena persona. — Suspiró y le dio unos golpecitos a una patata frita hasta hacerla añicos sobre el mostrador. Luego me miró a los ojos.

— Hay algo que deberías saber sobre Edward — dijo, bajando el tono de voz y poniéndose seria.

— ¿Sobre Edward?

— Sí. Ha pasado por un mal trago. Edward ha...

No consiguió acabar la frase. Emmet irrumpió en la cocina y la tomó del brazo.

— Venga Rosalie, que nos vamos todos.

Ella retiró el brazo.

— ¿Nos vamos? ¿Adónde?

— A Sportsworld — contestó volviendo a tirarle del brazo. Se dirigió a mí—: Tú también. ¡Vamos!

— Es una especie de polideportivo — contestó Rosalie, haciendo una mueca—. Uno de esos sitios donde se puede jugar al baloncesto, al pimpón y...

— Ya verás qué paliza le pego a Edward — dijo Emmet, sonriendo burlón—. Hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta. — Juntó las manos y dobló las rodillas, imitando una postura ridículamente exagerada de bateador de béisbol. Luego bateó imaginariamente en el aire, girando todo su cuerpo hasta chocar con el mostrador de la cocina.

— Emmet, ¿cómo le vas a dar una paliza a Edward si ni siquiera me puedes ganar a mí? — dijo Rosalie, negando con la cabeza.

— Supongo que lo dices en broma, ¿no? — Hizo como que le había herido profundamente—. ¡Pero si tú bateas como una niña!

— ¡Qué gracioso! — exclamó Rosalie—. ¡Eres realmente muy gracioso! — Le dio un fuerte empujón en broma y luego lo siguió hasta la sala.

Yo seguí a Rosalie y me detuve en el recibidor. Al otro lado de la sala vi a Victoria junto a Edward. Ella tenía la mano en su mejilla y estaban hablando, con las caras prácticamente pegadas. Creo que él me vio porque retiró la mano de Victoria y se apartó de ella. Atravesé la sala, abriéndome camino entre un grupo de gente que reía muy ruidosamente.

— Por fin te encuentro — dijo sonriéndome mientras me acercaba—. ¿Te acuerdas de Victoria?

Victoria y yo nos saludamos.

— ¿Ya te han arreglado la bici? — preguntó, gritando para que pudiera oírla entre las carcajadas que resonaban en la sala.

— La bicicleta no era mía -le dije—. Era la de mi hermano. No reaccionó, tal vez porque no me había oído. Emmet me agarró por el hombro.

— Venga, chicos. ¡Vámonos ya!

Edward me sonrió con culpabilidad.

— ¿No te importa? He hecho una especie de apuesta con Emmet.

— Desde luego que no -dije—. Será divertido.

Segundos más tarde estábamos unos diez de nosotros amontonados en dos coches, atravesando el pueblo a toda velocidad hacia Sportsworld. Me senté en el asiento de delante junto a Edward, con cuatro chicos a los que no conocía en el asiento de atrás. Él conducía como un loco. Tenía puesta la radio a todo volumen y no paraba de dar golpes de volante para que el coche fuera dando bandazos por la carretera. Durante todo el recorrido fuimos a más de ciento veinte por hora.

— ¡Edward! — grité cuando se salió de la curva y se metió en un jardín—. ¡Para ya!

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

— Lo tengo todo bajo control — gritó.

Dio un golpe de volante muy brusco y el coche derrapó hasta volver a la carretera.

— ¿Siempre conduces así? — pregunté. El miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si estuviera hipnotizado. — ¿Edward?

Me sentí enormemente aliviada cuando por fin llegamos a Sporstworld, un edificio muy iluminado que ocupaba más de una manzana, con pistas de deporte cubiertas y otras exteriores. Edward giró dentro del aparcamiento, con un chirriar de neumáticos, y detuvo el coche bruscamente, dejándonos los huesos destrozados. Abrí la puerta y salí pitando del coche, aliviada de verme sana y salva.

Observé sorprendida que Emmet y su grupo ya estaban entrando en el edificio.

«Emmet aún debe ser un conductor más lunático que Edward», pensé.

Di un portazo y corrí detrás de Edward, que ya se dirigía directamente hacia la entrada.

— ¡Menudo viajecito! — grité sin aliento—. He pasado mucho miedo, Edward.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes parecían fulminarme.

— A veces me vuelvo como loco — dijo—. Pierdo el control, ¿comprendes?

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, como esperando una respuesta. Yo no sabía qué decir. Su forma de conducir me había asustado mucho y desde luego parecía que hubiera perdido el control. La expresión de su rostro se fue suavizando y sonrió.

— Lo decía en broma — dijo. Sus ojos verdes parecían centellear bajo las luces. ¡Era guapísimo! — Venga, vamos a batear algunas pelotas.

Atravesó corriendo el aparcamiento para reunirse con los demás. Rosalie estaba delante de nosotros y de repente recordé que había empezado a decirme algo en la cocina: «Hay algo sobre Edward que deberías saber.»

¿A qué se refería? ¿Tenía que ver con su forma de conducir? ¿Tenía que ver con su tendencia a perder el control? Daba la impresión de tener cambios de humor muy bruscos. ¿Me querría prevenir Rosalie sobre eso?

Los pequeños recintos en donde se bateaba estaban afuera, en la parte trasera del edificio, bajo las potentes luces. Podía ver una hilera de unos diez pequeños espacios alargados, delimitados por una malla formada por tela y alambres, donde habían unas máquinas que lanzaban pelotas. El sitio estaba abarrotado, lleno de chicos y chicas, mucha gente joven de clase trabajadora que armaba mucho jaleo. Tuvimos que esperar a que quedara un recinto libre.

Me mantuve cerca de Edward, mirando entre las mallas cómo la gente bateaba pelotas que alcanzaban hasta ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

— Mira a ese chico. Batea con una hora de retraso cada vez que le viene una pelota — dijo Edward, riendo con disimulo.

Era una noche fría, más propia del invierno que de la primavera. Yo estaba temblando y me arrepentía de no haber buscado un jersey antes de salir de mi casa.

Edward animaba al chico que bateaba. Parecía divertirse. Me pregunté si yo le gustaba.

De repente oí un estrépito por encima de nuestras cabezas. Miré sorprendida hacia arriba y vi a Emmet colgado de una de las mallas del recinto, a unos diez o quince metros de altura. Se sujetaba con una mano, mientras hacía gestos de chimpancé con la otra.

— ¡Pero bueno! — gritó Edward, y luego estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡Baja de ahí! — gritó un hombre detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Oye, que es peligroso! — chilló otro.

— ¡Yo Tarzán! — vociferó Emmet desde arriba.

— ¡Emmet está como una cabra! -exclamó Edward—. ¡Está completamente loco! ¡Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

Me fijé en Rosalie, que estaba unos pasos más allá. No parecía divertirse en absoluto. Más bien, estaba colorada y como con vergüenza. Dos hombres con pantalones azul oscuro y camisas blancas se acercaron corriendo.

«Seguro que trabajan aquí», pensé.

— ¡Oye, baja ahora mismo! — gesticuló uno de ellos furioso.

— ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! — gritó el otro.

Emmet pasó de los dos hombres.

— ¡Eh, Edward! ¿Vienes conmigo? — le incitó—. ¡Desde aquí se disfruta de una vista estupenda!

— ¡Pero es que este chico es increíble! — exclamó Edward sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Venga, gallina! — le incitó Emmet.

Edward se quedó mirando a su amigo.

— ¡Venga, cobarde! — volvió a provocarle.

Edward dejó de sonreír y su semblante me produjo escalofríos. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y miró intensamente a Emmet, sin moverse.

«¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Y por qué de repente se ha puesto tan raro? Da miedo.»

— ¡Eh, cobardica! — continuó Emmet, agitando la mano que tenía libre—. ¡Cobardica!

Edward me echó una ojeada furtiva y nerviosa, y empezó a llamar a Emmet. Pero se le apagó la voz y abrió los ojos con miedo. Al agitarse para animar al cobrizo a que subiera con él, al grandulón le resbaló la mano de la malla y empezó a caer.

Emmet caía con todo su peso al suelo, y no me di cuenta de que aquel horrible chillido que oí en ese instante venía de mí.

* * *

***Saludos***

**- zonihviolet: **_!Hola!, al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir la historia. Te comprendo, también me he mudado varias veces y los días monótonos sin internet son un infierno, sobre todo cuando los padres no desean las salidas. Con respecto a la historia, creo lo dicen por las dos cosas: temor y odio. Poco a poco se irán revelando detalles. ¿En el capítulo 4 no te pareció que Edward fuera peligroso? Un fuerte abrazo y cuídate._

_- _**lilipotter: **_!Bonjour! De verdad que sí la historia por completo está buenísima y a cada capítulo mucho mejor. Aún no puedo asegurarte nada lili, pero no podemos descartar a Victoria como culpable. ¿Tiene pinta de mala, no? Jaja, sí, me pareció una idea buena hacer que Benjamín estuviera enamorado de Bella, dado que necesitaré sus sentimientos y presencia después. Un fuerte abrazo._

_- _**soledadcullen:** _!Hi!, desde luego que te encantará (Eso espero :D), es una historia intrigante y misteriosa, en las que se tienen que atar cabos. Me alegra que te unas a esto, sé que eres una buena lectora. Un fuerte abrazo._

**_*Gracias por leer*_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es propiedad del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me adjudico la fusión de adaptación y los cambios en la trama._

_**Advertencia:** contiene fragmentos obvios de La Novia Muerta, de R.L. Stine._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritó con horror.

Edward me agarró del hombro, ejerciendo una fiera presión. Emmet aterrizó ágilmente de cuatro patas y dio dos vueltas por el suelo hasta ponerse en pie con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante dibujada en su rostro.

— ¡Tachaaán! — cantó.

Por todas partes se oyeron exclamaciones de alivio.

Los dos empleados, con el ceño fruncido, agarraron a Emmet de los brazos, uno a cada lado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? — protestó Emmet—. En serio, ¿qué he hecho de malo?

Edward estaba aún más agarrado con fuerza a mi hombro. Me volví hacia él. Parecía aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. — ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté.

Movió la cabeza. De repente pareció volver a la realidad.

— Sí. Estaba... estaba pensando en otra cosa — dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos y soltándome el hombro.

Emmet discutía con los dos empleados, que querían sacarlo del polideportivo. Rosalie se acercó a mí, jugando nerviosamente con un grueso mechón de pelo rubio.

— ¿Has leído algún libro interesante últimamente? — me preguntó de pronto.

— Pensé... pensé que esta vez se iba a matar de verdad — dijo Edward.

— ¿Esta vez? — pregunté.

— Sí. Ya ha hecho lo mismo en otras ocasiones — me dijo Rosalie.

— Siempre está haciendo cosas así -dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza—. Siempre aterriza de pie.

— O de cabeza — añadió la rubia con sorprendente pesadumbre—. Pero eso no basta para que entre en razón.

Los dos hombres acompañaron a Emmet a la salida, y Rosalie salió corriendo para alcanzarlo. Parecía muy enfadada. Yo no hacía más que pensar que Rosalie y Emmet formaban una extraña pareja. Incluso daba la sensación de que a ella no le acababa de gustar demasiado Emmet.

Edward eligió un bate del montón que había fuera del recinto y lo bateó con fuerza en el aire, como si estuviera devolviendo una pelota. Observé con detenimiento su semblante, al principio, pareció con suma rabia; pero después, inexpresivo.

— Edward – le llamé — ¿De verdad que estás bien?

No contestó. Estaba tan absorto en pensamientos que se olvidó de que estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de él. Una ráfaga de viento surcó entre nosotros y su fragancia me golpeó tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar. ¿Cómo es que no había podido olisquear ese dulce aroma antes? Olía a fresco con matices de menta, y si se le enfocaba con un sentido más crítico, se podía captar el olor de violetas.

Sentí de pronto un tacto en mi antebrazo, por lo que abrí los ojos sólo para toparme con dos hermosas orbes esmeraldas, sin embargo, que me veían fríos.

— Parece que se ha acabado nuestra competición — dijo en voz baja, apartándose—. Lo siento.

— No pasa nada — contesté. Hacía muchísimo frío y estaba ahora temblando, olvidándome de que me había enfrascado con el aroma de Edward.

— Vámonos — dijo. Tiró el bate al suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

La gente todavía reía y hablaba sobre el incidente. Mientras seguía a Edward, recordé la extraña expresión de su rostro cuando Emmet le llamaba para que subiera junto a él.

¿Era miedo? ¿Era rabia? ¿O celos? Sus verdes ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente yo estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas. Lo más probable era que Edward sólo estuviera preocupado por Emmet, simplemente. Siempre hago lo mismo.

— _Piensas demasiado_ — me dice siempre mi madre. Siempre lo analizo todo al detalle. Encuentro significados misteriosos en cosas que carecen de sentido. Pero ¿por qué me sentía tan mal mientras nos dirigíamos a la furgoneta?

«Estás nerviosa, Bella, eso es todo — me dije —. Es tu primera cita con Edward y no estás segura de sí le gustas o no. ¿Y por qué debería gustarle? Después de todo he estado muy callada toda la noche. Me he sentido como una extraña entre toda esta gente que ya se conocía desde hace un montón de tiempo. Nunca volverá a pedirme que salga con él.»

Me senté en el asiento delantero del vehículo y cerré la puerta. El asiento de cuero estaba muy frío. Edward puso el coche en marcha. Dos parejas más se habían subido al asiento de atrás.

— ¿Puedes poner la calefacción? — pregunté, rodeándome con los brazos para entrar en calor.

— Desde luego — dijo mientras la ponía.

Durante el viaje de vuelta condujo muy prudentemente, manteniéndose siempre por debajo del límite de velocidad. Todos hacían bromas sobre Emmet y su aventura. Uno de los chicos explicó una historia de cómo una vez Emmet se coló en una piscina cubierta y le pescaron nadando en pelotas con un grupo de chicos. Otra chica explicó que una noche le detuvieron por intentar forzar la puerta de su propia casa.

— Le han detenido veinte veces — declaró otro.

Todos reían excepto Edward.

— Emmet no es un delincuente — le defendió Edward muy serio —. Quiero decir que nunca le han condenado por nada. Siempre alega enajenación mental.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Edward.

Entre carcajadas y bromas fuimos dejando a todos en sus casas. Me sentía muy a gusto y ya había entrado en calor cuando Edward detuvo la furgoneta ante mi casa sin parar el motor.

Estaba encendida la luz de la entrada y la de la habitación de mis padres, en el piso de arriba. El reloj en el salpicadero señalaba las 11:24. Todavía era bastante temprano.

Me pregunté si Edward iba a besarme. Le miré furtivamente bajo la pálida luz del porche y me di cuenta de que quería que lo hiciera. Sus ojos miraban con detenimiento las luces verdes del salpicadero. Me pregunté si estaría pensando en eso, en si me iba a besar o no. ¿Estaría él también nervioso? A lo mejor ni siquiera estaba pensando en mí. Su expresión era impenetrable. No podía adivinar cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

— Bueno, ésta ha sido una noche típica en Shocklin Falls — dijo volviéndose hacia mí y sonriendo.

— Lo he pasado muy bien — respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Yo también — dijo él de un modo automático. « ¿Se va a inclinar hacia mí para besarme? No.»

— Te veré en el instituto -dijo.

— De acuerdo.

Le di unos segundos más, pero él mantenía las dos manos apoyadas en el volante, de modo que abrí la puerta y salí de la furgoneta. La luz de los faros pasó por delante de la casa mientras yo sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Estaba decepcionada. Me sentía como una idiota.

La luz del recibidor estaba apagada. Colgué la chaqueta en el armario de la entrada sin molestarme en encenderla y empecé a subir las escaleras a oscuras, cuando la voz de mi madre interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

— Bella, ¿eres tú?

«¡Y quién va a ser si no!», pensé.

— Sí, soy yo — respondí.

Apareció en la barandilla del piso de arriba, con el cabello suelto y un camisón de franela rosa.

— ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

— Bien.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? — preguntó mi madre, bostezando ruidosamente, pero su voz tintineba en busca de más detalles.

— Hemos ido a una fiesta — contesté mientras subía—. Sólo éramos unos pocos.

— ¿Me refiero con Edward?, ¿Qué hicieron? — pestañeó a manera de broma, pero apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos.

— Sólo conversamos y me presentó a unos amigos — contesté.

Recordé el casi accidente de Emmet, pero evité mencionarlo.

— Muy bien — dijo con voz soñolienta —. Hasta mañana. Pero me debes que me lo presentes, fue una lástima que no estuviera aquí cuando te recogió. — Y se metió en su habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde ya me había puesto el pijama y estaba en la cama pensando en Edward. Recordé la voz de aquella chica, en casa de Emmet, inquiriendo: « ¿Es ésta la nueva novia de Edward?» Me preguntaba si realmente yo era la nueva novia Edward y si me pediría otra vez que saliera con él.

Antes de darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Un estruendoso ruido me despertó; me levanté sobre los codos mientras los cálidos rayos del sol se dispersaban sobre la habitación, arrastrándose por mi nívea piel. Contemplé a través de las cortinillas el hermoso amanecer que auguraba un pleno día. Hermoso para salir.

« Salir con Jacob» pensé automáticamente y toda escena linda se destruyó en mi mente.

— Bien, te lo mereces Bella — me dije.

Salté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, ignorando un leve picor en mis pies. Eché un vistazo por la ventana antes, sólo para descubrir que Charlie y Jacob estaban conversando plácidamente en la acera. Eso me calmó de algún modo.

Me puse unos pantaloncillos cortos de color café y una blusa floreada, para la ocasión. Bajé rápidamente, y un olor inundó mis fosas nasales, mi estómago hizo el extraño gruñido que declaraba estar hambriento.

— ¡Vaya, has cocinado por fin! — exclamé divertida y Renné rodeó los ojos, chasqueando la boca.

— Pero qué buen humor traes ésta mañana, ¿Acaso hubo un detallito que olvidaste contarme con respecto anoche?

Vacilé por un momento, sentándome en la mesa.

— No — respondí — Sólo eso: conversaciones, nuevos amigos, creo.

— ¿Crees? — cuestionó alarida.

— Sí, bueno, no es como tengamos que besarnos y demás en la primera cita.

Renné colocó en la mesa un plato servido con omellet acompañado con papas y ensalada de pimiento morrón. Extrañamente estaba tan hambrienta, por lo que no dudé en probar bocado.

— En ese caso… ese tal Edward me cae mejor — bromeó — Hoy en día los chicos sólo quieren dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sexuales.

— ¡Mamá! — empecé a protestar.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Edward conmigo, en un acto íntimo, me hizo sonrojar violentamente. Tuve que ingerir con más promiscuidad para evitar más preguntas y respuestas obvias.

— El clima está perfecto hoy — comentó Charlie, cargando un par de herramientas mientras entra a la cocina. En seguida, Jacob se apresuró a sentarse dándome una mirada rápida.

— Espero que tengas un buen monto entre tus ahorros — me dijo bebiendo de un gran vaso de jugo de naranja. No tuvo la decencia de limpiar la minúscula línea amarilla que se le marcó por encima del labio. En lugar de eso, tamborileó los dedos sobre el marco de la mesa.

— Por supuesto que lo tengo, suficiente hasta para pagarte la risa — chisté.

— Ya veremos — contestó — Pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías reemplazar las llantas del abuelo.

«Estúpida», me recriminé.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? El abuelo Swan era un hombre bondadoso y amable hasta el cansancio, de esas bellas personas con las que sueles sentirte en inmediata confianza y que de tan simple presencia, percibes una atmósfera cálida y por consecuente, amorosa. El abuelo siempre nos sentaba a Jacob y a mí en su regazo, contándonos un sinfín de cuentos que a cada palabra, nos parecía un maravilloso descubrimiento. Qué decir de las melodías, poseía una hermosa voz que hasta las aves pasajeras se detenían para escuchar.

Sin embargo, la tragedia llegó cuando tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Sí, era un amante de los coches cásicos, sobre todo de aquellos que tenían un rango considerable de edad. Estuvo una semana postrado en coma, pero finalmente, un doloroso 21 de abril, partió de ésta vida dejándonos a todos en una suma tristeza.

La abuela Swan nos obsequió unas cuantas pertenencias del abuelo, entre ellas, las ruedas de la bicicleta de Jacob.

— _Él siempre quiso que fueran de Jacob_ — nos dijo, tocando con delicadeza la cruda textura de las llantas. Recuerdo que ese día lloramos en compañía, desenvolviendo sentimientos y emociones que una niña de tan sólo diez años pudo conjurar.

Una lágrima se asomó sin mi permiso, volviendo al momento y topándome con los cristalinos ojos azules de Jacob. Por un instante, sentí que leyó mis pensamientos, pues podía percibir la nostalgia y tristeza en él.

— Lo lamento – solté limpiándome con el nudillo del índice. — De veras que lo siento mucho.

Casi. Jacob se giró hacia otro lado. Renné y Charlie se miraron entre sí, y después de tragar saliva, papá se animó a hablar:

— Y bien, ¿Saben a dónde ir?

— Hay una tienda de bicicletas en la esquina de Main Street y Walnut – respondí mordiéndome el labio y apartando el plato — Seguro que tienen más que algunos buenos repuestos.

— Eso espero — refunfuñó Jacob entre dientes.

En cuanto estuvimos totalmente dispuestos, Jacob y yo emprendimos la caminata hacia la Tienda. Tuve que ahogarme en mis destelles de palabras personales para sacar un poco más de lo permitido en mis ahorros, pero valía la pena. Papá me cedió también unos cuantos billetes, no dudé en tomarlos. Era una lástima que el coche de Charlie estuviera en el Taller, aunque pronto saldría del sitio, no ameritaba la necesidad del momento.

«Caminar es bueno para la salud», pensé.

El aire era lacustre y se detectaba un caprichoso aroma de lavanda y otras flores silvestres, que detallaban una embellecedora vista de las laderas frontales de cada hogar. Era cierto que lo rayos solares caían con fuerza y evidenciaban un color rosado sobre la piel, pero el cielo despejado y radiante provocaba una cuna de comodidad. Varios niños corrían por las aceras, jugando con la pelota y numerosas armas de juguete se alzaban en señal de diversión. Jacob de pronto parecía estar disfrutando, bueno, a sus catorce años sigue siendo un niño. Se percató de que le estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo, pues fijó la mirada en el suelo segundos después.

— Así que, ¿Has hecho un nuevo amigo? — le pregunté, recordando al chico moreno que estaba con él el día anterior.

Frunció los labios y me limité a suspirar, pero después carraspeó respondiendo a mi pregunta:

— Se llama Seth; es muy divertido y bromista.

Se me vino a la mente Emmet y por consiguiente, Edward. Sonreí al visualizar en mis pensamientos el hoyuelo en el mentón de Edward, pero después reparé cuando los extraños semblantes del cobrizo también aparecieron.

— Dice que tiene una bicicleta nueva y piensa invitarme después a un paseo por las colinas — siguió Jacob — Claro, después de que mi bici esté arreglada.

— Me parece perfecto — dije.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal con la fiesta de anoche? — me preguntó sacudiendo las manos.

Todo va bien con mi hermano, pensé. No me ha arrojado a la calle como imaginaba. No. De hecho, me sentí como en aquellos momentos en él y yo que éramos grandes amigos, como cuando éramos niños.

— Algo ruidosa y escandalosa para mi gusto — contesté riendo, Jacob me siguió la corriente.

— Olvidaba que eres el experimento fallido de Chaplin — me dijo a manera de broma, soltando una carcajada.

Golpee su hombro y también reí.

— Y yo olvidaba que eres una mutación horripilante del Dr. Frankestein.

Jacob alzó sus brazos en modo recto y adquirió una expresión chistosa — Soy el monstruo de Frankenstein — dijo en un tono carrasposo y grueso, así como imitó los pasos del legendario personaje.

— ¡Oh cuidado! — Exclamé a un par de niños que pasaban cerca — ¡Jacobestein quiere comer cerebros porque le faltan!

Mi hermano recobró la postura y se carcajeó aún más.

— ¡Si tú lo dices, rarita con complejo de Gnomo! — gritó Jacob y me reí lo más fuerte que pude.

Varias personas nos miraron a metros a la redonda y nos acribillaron con la mirada, pero no me importó. Estaba disfrutando del momento y Jacob ya no se encontraba enfadado conmigo, al menos.

— Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota psicópata — me dijo de repente y dejé de reír. Porque él ya no lo hacía.

— No, yo te vuelvo a pedir perdón por lo de la bici, fui una irresponsable.

— No fue tu culpa, esos estúpidos zorros se aprovechan de cualquier cosa — comentó como si supiera de esos animales, cuando en realidad nunca había visto uno realmente, sólo en los dibujos animados que transmitían por la TV.

Bueno, francamente estaba demasiado acometida como para declarar. Era obvio que lo del zorro era una mentira, pero no le veía el caso de cambiar al respecto. Es decir, había sido un suceso extraño que no podía lograr explicarme del todo.

«Todo se resolverá después», supuse. Aunque carecía de sentido, tanto el incidente como la idea de que deseaba divagar, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba hecho.

— ¡Eh boba!, ¿Pensando en mí? — interrumpió Jacob y no tuve más remedio que volver en mí.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños, hermanito — le dije.

Entre bromas y empujones, llegamos a la calle frente a la tienda de bicicletas. Desde ahí, se podían ver unas cuantas, de diversos colores, las cuales se distinguían entre las paredes oliváceas del exterior, a través del enorme vidrio. No vacilamos en entrar.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más fresco de lo que esperaba. El compartimiento era un tanto pequeño: una inesperada salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas moderna, una vasta alfombra con motas verduzcas, noticias y papeles pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, despidiendo olores agradables. Las bicicletas y demás objetos se encontraban ordenados por factor de tamaño y uso. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera. Detrás del mostrador había un escritorio con cochecitos, modelos de bicicletas de carrera, y varias construcciones de juguete. Un castaño delgado estaba sentado, mordisqueando una manzana y leyendo un demacrado cómic. El chico alzó la vista y se paró de inmediato, arreglándose la camisa en el acto.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Leí su tarjeta de presentación colocada en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Riley Biers.

— Sí, Riley; buscamos un repuesto de llantas para bicicleta. — dije con determinación, no pretendía iniciar con toda esa tontería de las presentaciones, dado que los ojos color miel del chico me recorrían de pies a cabeza y se relamía constantemente los labios.

— ¿Para qué bici? — preguntó.

— Una BMX — respondió Jacob.

— Tengo unos cuantos diseños que podrían encantarles — comentó Riley.

Enseguida nos guio hacia un poco espacioso apartado, con ruedas de goma resistente y lustrosa, el olor a nuevo se hizo presente. Había un par que se parecían al del abuelo, así que Jacob se entretuvo "analizando" cada detalle.

— Son la familia nueva, ¿No? — dijo Riley.

— Sí — dije evitando su mirada pícara — Tienes una bonita tienda, por cierto. — agregué antes de que él emitiera palabra alguna.

— Gracias, se hace lo que se puede, por lindas damas como tú — me halagó susurrando cerca de mi oído, por lo que me aparté rápidamente.

— Elijo éstas — habló Jacob, cargando un par de llantas del mismo color que las originales. — ¿No te comprarás una bici? — me preguntó.

— ¿Yo?, no. No traigo lo suficiente.

— Hay descuentos, y puedo hacerte uno en especial — declaró el castaño guiñándome el ojo.

— No, gracias. — dije.

— ¿Estás segura? No quisiera tener que prestarte la bici de nuevo, sin ofender. — comentó Jacob, ríendo.

Observé a Riley y me estremecí, era como un acosador sin previo aviso. Rodeé los ojos y solté un bufido.

— Bien, iré por allá para elegir. — Le entregué el dinero necesario a Jacob — Sola — gruñí cuando Riley quiso seguir mis pasos.

Mientras mi hermano y el chico conversaban sobre no sé qué, me dediqué a tocar los lisos tubos de las bicicletas. Me llamó la atención una en especial: una BMX de color amarillo, flanqueando alucinantes llamas por los costados, no exageradas, sino que como rastros idóneos. Un par de diablos se asentaban por los lados de la llanta trasera. Con el descuento, calculé que costaba menos que casi cualquier otra bicicleta.

Alto. Había algo más atractivo: dos pequeñas esferas esmeralda que se colaban por las manijas. Fue inevitable que pensara en los maravillosos ojos de Edward. ¿Por qué casi todo tenía que recordarme a él?, me dije.

— ¡Ey, Jacob, viejo ¿Qué tal?! — escuché decir y me volteé con rapidez.

Se trataba del nuevo amigo de Jacob, Seth. Se movió templado en la corta distancia y me dio una hojeada antes. Tenía el cabello oscuro más lacio de lo normal y su morena piel relucía con la camisola semi-oscura.

Jacob también lo saludó y se unió a la plática. Riley me observaba a momentos y la única opción fue seguir viendo la bici hasta que el trío terminara. En el reluciente tubo amarillo, distinguí una figura detrás de mí; la nivelada respiración me hizo girar.

Ahogué un pequeño grito y di un respingo en mi lugar.

Era una chica, alta y de cabello oscuro recortado, de piel morena clara y un sorprendente cuerpazo. Pero la impresión no era esa.

Tenía una gran y fea cicatriz atravesando la mitad de su rostro, de tonalidad rosada y grisácea; la miré con mayor detenimiento, la herida llegaba más allá que la frontera natural de la cara. Los ojos oscuros de la joven se perdieron en sus párpados y meció la cabeza. La había incomodado con mi estúpida reacción.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

— Descuida, me he acostumbrado — dijo esbozando una media sonrisa — Soy Leah Clearwather.

Nos estrechamos la mano.

— Yo soy Bella Swan.

— La chica nueva — chasqueó — No ha habido más noticias que la llegada de tu familia.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunté. No podía dejar de mirar la cicatriz.

— Sí, bueno, Shocklin Falls no es un pueblo en el que sucedan buenas nuevas a menudo.

— Ya veo — parpadeé dos veces y desvíe un poco la vista para evitar ser descortés con la observación.

— ¿Piensas comprar una bici? — me preguntó.

— Sí, todas mis estadísticas indican que ésta es la apropiada — le indiqué la bici amarilla.

— Tienes buen gusto entonces.

— ¿Y tú?

— Acompaño al ecuestre de mi hermano por unas cuantas clavillas y pintura — respondió.

— ¿Seth es tu hermano? — dije mirándolos por encima por debajo del brazo de Leah.

— Sí… por desgracia — bromeó.

— Opino lo mismo de mi hermano — le seguí el tono.

Las dos nos reímos con mesura. Me permití ver de nuevo a hurtadillas la cicatriz.

«Parece un corte de cuchilla. Sea lo que sea, fue un hecho terrible. »

— ¿Así que te gusta andar en bici? — cuestionó recorriendo los dedos sobre la manija de la bicicleta.

— Mucho. De hecho, pienso adquirir cuanto antes ésta ya que tengo planeado pasear junto a Edward por las…

— ¡¿Edward?! — Exclamó Leah, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y por un instante, su herida pareció centellear.— ¿Te refieres a Edward Cullen?

— Sí… ¿Por qué?

La chica tragó saliva y suavizó su facción alarmada.

— Lo conozco, por eso.

— ¿Y por qué pareces tan afectada? — inquirí.

— Edward era mi mejor amigo — confesó hilarante, pero después frunció el ceño.

— ¿Era?, ¿Por qué ya no? — cuestioné pasmada por su expresión.

— Las personas cambian y cometen actos imperdonables — se llevó la mano a la cara, recorriendo la cicatriz con rapidez y terminó por crispar las puntas de su cabello.

¿Acaso Edward le había hecho la herida? De repente, los cambios bruscos de humor de Edward, su frío semblante en el polideportivo y las advertencias por parte de sus amigos y Ángela, me impactaron como rocas. ¿Será que Edward de verdad es peligroso? Había razones que concordaban, pero no podía lograr asimilarlo.

— ¿Él te hizo la cicatriz? — pregunté nerviosa.

Leah me observó con detenimiento, sus ojos oscuros pretendieron encenderse como llamas, pero no pude realmente interpretarlos. En lugar de responder, se rió con ganas, más sin embargo, con un deje de amargura.

— Sólo guarda distancia con él, puede que te sorprenda — dijo regateando con su pulsera.

Sin esperar un comentario de mi parte, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. — Espero verte el Lunes en el instituto — gritó llamando la atención de su hermano, quien la siguió con las manos ocupadas con los botes de pintura.

— Estoy cansada de que me adviertan de Edward y no me den explicaciones — solté para mí.

Lo único acertado era que Edward tenía una muy mala fama en éste pueblo. No sabía el por qué, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador, Jacob lloraba de risa y Riley contaba uno que otro chascarrillo. Para tener catorce, Jacob se llevaba muy bien con los más grandes.

— No deberías hablarle a Leah — me dijo Riley en cuanto apoyé los codos sobre la vidriera.

— ¿Importa?

— Esa chica está medio chiflada, y qué decir de su feo corte, está para un gran susto — se burló.

Miré a Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco, el sólo se limitó a reír entre dientes.

— Pero Seth es a todo dar — dijo.

— A que sí.

Los siguientes comentarios me asquearon.

— Quiero adquirir la BMX Amarilla con flamas — dije quitándoles la palabra de la boca.

— ¿No es muy masculina para ti? — inquirió Riley.

« !Qué demonios te importa!»,

— Le resto importancia — actué con diplomacia — ¿Me la vendes o no? — pero soné irritada.

— Como quieras — ronroneó seductoramente, pero eso sólo me provocó repulsión.

En definitiva Riley Biers iría a mi lista de personas que espero no volver a ver jamás, pensé.

Después de pagar, abandonamos la tienda con mi flamante nueva bici y las llantas de repuesto; tuve que hacer caso omiso de las risas de Jacob cuando repitió unas cuantas veces más los tontos chascarrillos de Riley.

— Es un patán y lo que le sigue — comenté molesta.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, se nota que le has gustado.

— Ni loca le daría una oportunidad — exclamé.

Nos detuvimos y reímos sonoramente. Sin lugar a dudas ya sabía que con Jacob todo iría mejor.

— ¿Y si damos un paseo? — ofrecí subiéndome a la bici. Jacob entrelazó las llantas en sus brazos y subió a los diablos.

Nos alejamos en dirección contraria a casa. Atravesamos varias casas que no había visto antes, inclusive detuvimos la marcha para comprar un par de helados. Después de muchos cuantos minutos señalando monumentos, y reconociendo varios árboles como en los que solíamos jugar de niños, decidimos descansar en un pequeño saliente de rocas detrás de un huerto, un tanto apartado de los hogares finales.

Nos entretuvimos dándole nombre a las formas de las nubes en el cielo, que ya no estaba tan despejado. Nos contamos miles de detalles que creíamos olvidados, por lo que perduramos al menos un par de horas. También reposamos sobre el pasto fresco que motivaba a un buen sueño. Jacob se quedó dormido de inmediato, regocijándose.

Yo me encontraba a punto de hacerlo, cuando me percaté de que alguien nos estaba observando. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos para ver con más precisión. Algo en los arbustos del otro lado se movió.

Intenté despertar a Jacob, pero entonces un crujido me obligó a no apartar mi atención de ahí. Me levanté lentamente, y me acerqué sigilosa. Por precaución, tomé de una piedra afilada y mi valentía se realzó.

— Bella — escuché mi nombre en un escalofriante pero melodioso susurro, parecido al que oí en las cascadas, cuando conocí a Edward.

Los oídos me vibraron y un repentino frío recorrió mi espalda, quise detenerme, pero una misteriosa fuerza me halaba. El viento se contuvo en mi rostro y el cabello castaño se agitó con alarma. Era ilógico. Pero justo al pisar un radio de un metro, ahogué un grito.

Entonces alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y noté una presión en mi pecho.

* * *

***Saludos***

**!Hey, hey! Una fiel actualización de elocuentes pensamientos.**

**Si, aunque no lo crean, mucho más de la mitad del capítulo es de mi invención. Los capítulos en la novela original son relativamente cortos. No miento, de hecho, el capítulo 5 originalmente sólo tiene 960 palabras; mi persona lo extendió a más de 4,400 palabras. Agregué personajes que no estaban previstos, como Leah, Seth, Riley, inclusive algunos lugares que se mencionan y demás.**

**Así que pido disculpas si mi estilo de escritura no resulta atractivo para ustedes, o les causé malas reacciones (suele suceder :s).**

**A partir del próximo capítulo, se avecina lo bueno. Así que estén pendientes. **

**- lilipotter: **_!Ey, gracias por leer! Tal como lo dijo Rosalie, Victoria gusta de Edward, así que su personaje será muy importante durante el transcurso de la historia. Haha, sí, Emmet es un personaje rico en comicidad y locura, por eso decidí colocarlo en ese rol. Te envío unos fuertes abrazos y espero tengas una bonita semana. :)_

_- **LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip:** !Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo el asunto, también me encuentro desarrollando los estudios y sé que en ocasiones los Profesores nos entierran en deberes. Haha, Emmet siempre se las ingenia para salir ileso (No le sucedió nada eh). ¿Así que te encanta?, en ese caso le suministraré una dosis de misterio y suspenso a Edward, para complacerte. Gracias por comprender la situación del otro fic, prometo recuperar pronto y actualizar. Porque dentro de 80 año... puff, seguramente no recordaremos que estuvimos en FF. ;D Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima._

_- **yisicullen25:** !Bonjour! Debo decirte que también dije la misma expresión, seguro que lo dices por la parte en que Emmet cae. Por suerte no le pasó nada (Exclamación de alivio). Espero sigas en la lectura. Saludos. :D_

_- **soledadcullen:** Hi, !Me alegra que comentes en la historia!, siempre haces sentir bien al autor. Sí, Edward parece ser muy bipolar (Demasiado quizá :3). Bueno, te confío que en el siguiente capítulo por fin Rosalie le dirá Bella lo inconcluso, así que no debes perdértelo. Tal como le mencionó Rose en el capítulo anterior, Victoria gusta de Edward, así que ya imaginarás; haha, sin lugar a dudas Emmet es único, te adelanto que aparecerán unas cuantas locuras más de Emmet en el transcurso del fic. Te deseo una linda semana, y lo que sigue... cuídate. :)_

_- **zonihviolet**: !Sawubona! (Creo significa Hola, espero), al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir el fic y comentar, enserio que estoy muy agradecido contigo. Sí, Ed posee cambios bruscos de humor, por lo que será un determinante para que Bella sospeche algunas cosas. Haha, en éste capítulo se explica el por qué Jacob se comportó como un loco, aunque si creo que exageré con la reacción. Gran susto que se llevó Bella, haha. Bien, un gusto escribir para ti y te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate._

**_Agradezco también las alertas y favoritos._**

**_*Gracias por leer.*_**


End file.
